New Role Ideas
This page lists some of the new and experimental roles that are still theoretical and have yet to be used. They are organized by alignment and will be moved to the appropriate page by a moderator when deemed viable roles. Town Roles *'X-Loader - '''At night, can choose one night in the future, for someone to perform role X to their target instead of using their normal action, such as a Cop-loader or Doc-loader. *'Parasite''' - Townie aligned. On Night 1 chooses a person to infest. The Parasite cannot die by any means besides lynch vote while its host is still alive. Can use parasitic control on its host which gives the Parasite control over its host's night actions. Parasitic control can only be used a set number of times a game. *'Cop with amnesia' - You may investigate one other player per night to determine their allegiance, but you don't get the results. Upon your death, however, the results will be revealed to the rest of the town. *'Decoy (Weak Bodyguard)' - At night you may target any one player. If that player chooses to kill someone, then you will become their target and die. *'Expert Witness' - During twilight, you can switch the lynch to the player of your choice. Once you successfully switch a lynch, you will lose this skill. You can not use this skill to save yourself, and the rest of the town will be told you are the one who changed the lynch target. *'Grave Digger' - Miller Variant that will be seen as targeting any and all players that died during the previous night, by trackers and watchers. *'Addictive Cop' - You may investigate any player at night in order to learn their alignment. If you are targeted by a Doctor, your sanity will be influenced. If protected from a kill, paranoid; if protected from nothing, naive. *'Rockstar' - Role is publicly revealed day 2 because, well, everyone knows who the rockstar is. *'Trapmaster' - May choose to set a trap near him at night with any effect, anyone who targets him will trip one of the traps. Once a trap has been used once, it is discarded. The trapmaster is unable to use two traps with the same effect at any one time. *'Miracle Worker' - Each night, you can perform a 'miracle' on someone, which will have a random Ouendan, Watcher or Doctor effect. *'Darkness' - As long as this player is alive, each other action has a 10% chance of failure. *'Light' - As long as this player is alive, each person has a 10% chance of getting a second action. *'Missionary' - Gives a person sainthood for a day once each night. Also finds out if that person is jesus or not. If that person is jesus, they form a masonry with that person. *'Word Protector' - First two people to say the word are protected that night. You cannot say the word, if you do, it has no effect on you. You cannot tell people what the word is. Mafia Roles *'Mafia Bloodsucker' - Each night you may target a player to weaken them. During the following day, it will take two less votes to lynch them. They will heal during the night and return to their full strength by the following day. *'Bookie' - Mafia aligned. Runs a book keeping operation and earns the mafia profit. If he runs his operation smoothly for two days in a row, he becomes a full mafiat. If at all detected by the detective, he shuts down his book keeping operation and becomes a coward. *'Godfather's Shadow' - Any action that would target the Godfather instead targets you. You die instead if the Godfather is lynched. Note: This role is mafia aligned, not mafia. *'Word Silencer' - Anyone who says the word is silenced. Independent Roles *'Stumper SK -' Each night you may choose someone to Stump. They will lose their vote, their night action, and will not count for endgaming purposes. They may still post during the day, and their alignment is revealed. You win when you're the last man standing. *'Stalker' - You have a stalkee, who you watch during the night phase, knowing who visited them and who they visit, but never the related alignments or roles. If your target dies, you commit suicide the next night. You win if you are alive with your target when another side wins (e.g. Target is mafia, mafia+you remain. Both of you win). Category:Mafia Roles